Missione
by Kuroko Neophilina Phantomhive
Summary: Bercerita tentang 3 orang FUJOSHI yang terjebak dalam dunia game KHR...dan harus menyelesaikan semua misi 'pairing yaoi' dari para readers! #RnR? please...


***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

**MISSIONE**

**Anime : Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Disclaimer : Amano Akira**

**Rated : T (Mungkin bisa jadi M?)**

**Warning : OC, OOC, GAJE, TYPO, EYD, YAOI, DLL...**

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

* * *

Pagi yang begitu hangat, mengggantikan hujan deras disertai angin kecang kemarin malam. Burung-burung bernyanyi dengan indahnya, para ibu yang sedang menjemur pakaian tak, lupa dengan lagu 'oplosan' yang menemani mereka. Benar-benar….dam-

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Oke, kita ralat…..benar-benar pagi yang berisik, dengan seenak jidatnya anak berambut hitam pendek dengan poni yang yang dibelah dua tak lupa, matanya yang berwarna silver dan terbingkai oleh kaca mata itu membuat semuanya jadi berantakan, terutama kedua sahabatnya yang harus menahan malu karena punya sahabat seperti 'dia'!

"GAHHHHH! KAMU BERISIK TAHU GAK! SHINA-CHAN BANTU AKU MENENAGKANNYA!" teriak seorang perempuan berambut hitam keriting gantung dengan poni pinggir kanan dan mata ungunnya yang bulat itu.

Oke, sepertinya saya harus meralatnya lagi….kali ini hanya seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang lurus dengan poni tengah dan mata hitamnya yang bulat, tak lupa pipinya yang chubby menambah keimutan anak itu, yang harus menahan malu mempunyai sahabat seperti mereka.

"Maa…Maa….Nakashima-san, Hikari-san…" ucap Shina, dengan muka temboknya.

"B,baiklah jika itu mau Shina-chan…" balas Nakashima sambil membenarkan letak kaca matanya yang melorot. "Neh….Hikari-san, Shina-chan…kalian sudah mendowload anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn, sampai mana?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja sudah episode 100 donk!" jawab Hikari dengan bangganya.

"Kalau kamu Shina-chan?" tanya Nakashima, sedangkan yang ditanya sedang asyik memainkan guntingnya. "Wa..wakarimashita…." lanjutnya dengan gemataran.

"Wah…kalian tahu? Aku suka banget Gokudera x Yamamoto~ mereka OTP-ku!" klaim Nakashima, dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Huh! Kalau aku sih Reborn x Lamb-,

"**SERIUS?" **Tanya Hikari dan Shina dengan muka shock.

"Hahaha….ya enggaklah! OTP-ku hmmm…..Reborn x Biachi, mung..kin?"

"Sepertinya kau tidak yakin Hikari-san….." tuduh Shina dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Aku yakin kok! Bianchi selalu menuruti perintah Reborn, dan berhentilah memasang muka tembokmu itu Shina-chan!" balas Hikari sambil memeluk erat buku yang ia bawa. "Kau sendiri, Siapa OTP-mu Shina-chan?"

"Hibari x Tsuna, yah….walaupun difanfiction banyak Dino x Hibari sih," jawab Shina kalem.

Nakashima dan Hikari pun langsung menepuk-nepuk pelan, pungguk kecil Shina. "Yang sabar yah….."

"Neh, kemarin malam aku menemukan ini diinternet," ucap Hikari sambil menyerahkan tab-nya itu kepada sahabtnya. "Gimana kerenkan~?"

"Seberapa persenkan keFujoan dan keFudaan kalian! Buktikan dalam game ini!" ucap Nakashima membaca sponsor yang ada digame itu.

"Heee….boleh juga! Bagaimana kalau pulang sekolah kita langsung kewarnet?" tawar Shina-chan.

"SETUJUH!"

Tak lama kemudian, mereka pun sampai kesekolah tercinta. Untuk memnuntut ilmu dan mencari pacar (Oke! abaikan yang tadi). Bel pulang pun tiba, mereka pun langsung menuju warnet….dengan kejadian-kejadian yang memalukan.

"Hahh….kemarin malam hujan deras, sekarang panas! Dasar labil!" keluh Nakashima sambil menyeka keringatnya dengan sapu tangannya.

"Sabar, bentar lagi juga sampai….dari pada ngeluh mending kita dengerin lagu," tawar Hikari sambil mengotak-ngatik lagu ditabnya.

'Klik'

'TUTUPKAN BOTOLMU, TUTUPKAN BOTOLMU'

#Oke, author gak hafal lanjutannya….

Mendengar lagu yang sedang hits-hitsnya itu diputar Namashima dan Hikari pun langsung goyang 'Oplosan' dengan pedenya. Sedangkan Shina hanya berpura-pura tidak mengenal mereka sepanjang jalan.

Nakashima pun berteriak kecil . "Wah…..akhirnya sampai juga!" lalu masuk kedalam tak lupa menarik HIkari, dan HIkari tak lupa menarik Shina…yang akhirnya mereka terjatuh secara bertumpuk dengan Shina yang ada diatasnya.

'Tenang Shina…Tenang…..anggap mereka mony*t' batin Shina sambil mebenarkan roknya yang sedikit terangkat, untung dia selalu memakai celana pendek.

"AYO KITA MULAI!" teriak Hikari dan Nakashima, yang tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang dari tadi melihat tingkah konyol mereka.

'DUAKKKKKKK'

"ANJ**T! SIAPA YANG NENDANG GUE?" teriak Nakashima, yang sudah mulai menggunakan bahasa premannya.

"Gue! Kenapa lu mau protes?" aku Shina, dengan kalemnya.

Nakashima pun kembali menjadi anak bai-ralat lebay. "Hahaha…tidak apa-apa kok~ kalau Shina-chan yang nendang…." Jawabnya.

"Kalian kembali berisik…..**kamikorosu**!" ancam Shina sambil memamerkan gunting-gunting kesayangannya.

Akhirnya mereka pun mendapatkan, computer yang berseblahan. Tapi, ada yang aneh saat mereka mulai membacah misi pertama game itu, layar computer itu pun tiba-tiba bersinar dan menyerap mereka bertiga.

**HIKARI POV**

"Hai…kau tidak apa-apa bocah?"

'Siapa? Aku seperti mengenal suara ini…' batiku, perlahan kubukakan mataku yang terasa berat dan rasanya tubuhku sakit semua. Yang aku ingat hanya aku terserap sinar itu dan jatuh.

"Ini pasti bohongkan?" tanyaku pelan saat aku berhasil membuka kedua mataku.

"Apa kau masih bermimpi heh?"

"Bianchi-san…." Gumamku, pelan sehingga hanya terdengar seperti bisikan.

Aku pun menyipitkan mataku karena melihat sesuatu yang familiar seperti game.. 'BINGO!' dipokok kiri atas terdapat namaku dan dipojok kanan atas terdapat misi _'bertemu dengan Bianchi' _yang harus aku selesaikan.

"Jangan-jangan….."

**NAKASHIMA POV**

"Adu..duh, benar-benar pendaratan yang tidak mulus..." keluhku, sambil mengelus pantatku yang jatuh duluan. "E,eto...ini dimana yah?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri. Samar-samar aku pun mendengar suara yang begitu familiar.

"Pokoknya aku yang jadi tangan kanannya Juudaime!"

"Itu, bukannya suara Gokudera Hayato..." gumamku, lalu kusipitkan matakku untuk melihat lebih fokus kearah jauh, namun aku melihat sesuatu yang samar dipojok kanan dan kiri atas. 'Temukan Gokudera Hayato'

"Ini pasti bercanda..."

**AKASHINA POV**

Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku mencari Hikari dan Nakashima, sudah sekitar 15 menit aku mencari mereka...semenjak aku terserap dalam cahaya itu. 'Lelah' hanya itu yang dipikiranku sekarang. Aku pun duduk dipinggiran sungai, mengistirahatkan kakiku sambil melihat matahari yang akan tenggelam.

"Dunia Katekyo Hitman Reborn kah...?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri, sambil melihat pantulan bayanganku di sungai. "Misi pertama betemu Hibari Kyouya...? itu sih bakal tinggal nama!" rutukku masih tetap menjaga imej.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana Herbivore?"

**NORMAL POV**

Lalu, secara cepat pemberitahuan dalam list 'misi' mereka berganti tulisan. 'Jika kamu ingin pulang kedunia asalmu, kamu harus menyelesaikan semua misi**_ 'dari para readers'_ **tanpa terkecuali'

"APAAAAAAAAAAA?" teriak mereka dalam hati, setelah list misi itu berubah secara bersamaan.

* * *

**THE END**

"_E,eto...maaf, kalau misalnya ada yang tidak sesuai. Aku baru memasuki dunia KHR jadi belum terlalu tahu, mohon bimbingannya..."_

**Review Please...**


End file.
